


In the New Old-Fashioned Way

by katayla



Category: Dawson's Creek, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: hs_bingo, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen and Damon go on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the New Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills [](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/profile)[**hs_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/) prompt, "blind date." Thanks to [](http://torigates.livejournal.com/profile)[**torigates**](http://torigates.livejournal.com/) for suggesting who I should set up!

Jen hadn't really been able to say no when Grams set her up with the "nice boy she met at the library." And, besides, she figured if even Grams thought she needed a date, she must be getting pretty desperate.

But Jen knew boys and the instant she walked into the restaurant saw Damon Salvatore, she knew he was _not_ a nice boy. Or a boy at all.

Damon, for his part, stood up and gave her a bow. "You must be Jen Lindley. You're far more beautiful than your grandma described."

"Uh-huh," Jen said, as Damon took her hand and kissed it. "You know I'm in high school, right?"

"I'm a firm believer that age has no bearing on romance." He winked at her.

"Uh-huh," she said again, and sat down. Damon pushed her chair in and, almost faster than her eyes could process, sat on the other side of the table.

"Jen, tell me about yourself." And Damon put his chin on his hands and gave her a look that she'd seen from boys a thousand times. That look that said they were going to listen when all they really cared about was making you _think_ they were listening.

But Jen was a pro, too. "Why don't you tell me about you?"

"Oh, I'm not that interesting."

"Neither am I." And she grinned at him.

Damon laughed. "I _like_ you, Jen Lindley."

She wasn't so sure that was a good thing. So she picked up her menu and started looking through it.

"Order anything you like," Damon said. "I'm good for it."

"I'll pay for myself." She'd learned not to get into tangled issues of what it meant if the guy paid for your meal.

"Why, Jen, a gentleman _always_ pays for a lady's dinner."

Jen let her menu fall to the table. "Damon, I've known you for ten minutes and I can already tell you're not a gentlemen."

"I have my moments."

She saw something in his eyes then, something dark that flashed and was gone. She cocked her head at him, but he grinned and looked like exactly the guy she thought he was. She cleared her throat. "Be that as it may, I'm a modern women and can buy my own food. Can buy yours, too."

"Now _that_ is a tempting offer." And he looked her up and down. "Fortunately for you, I'm a light eater."

They put in their order and then Damon leaned back in his chair. "Jen, you don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"Would I be on a blind date if I did?"

Damon shrugged. "I prefer not to waste my affections on someone who is . . . otherwise engaged."

Jen raised her eyebrows. "Meaning that if I _am_ single, you won't be wasting your affection?"

And now Damon leaned towards her. "Well, I won't say no to a challenge."

"Damon, why do I feel like I should run out of this restaurant right now and never look back?"

"I'd say you're either very suspicious . . . or very smart." He gave her a long look. "I won't stop you, if you want to go."

And she gave him a long look in return. She was suspicious, but the curiosity won out over her brain. "I'll stay."

"Good."


End file.
